


Many of Horror

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by Biffy ClyroPeggy comes home after a long mission unsure of whether or not Angie will accept her back or not





	Many of Horror

Angie saw the bright red hat through the window before Peggy came into the diner. She braced herself in advance of being faced once more with the woman she loved after this long. If she checked her hair in her reflection quickly, no one was around to notice. Angie’s heart felt as though it had completely stopped for a moment. She was excited, nervous, and afraid all at once.

Peggy walked in and time seemed to stop. Angie watched her move in slow motion. She was fully aware that Peggy Carter was likely going to break her heart again. Still, she had missed her more than she cared to admit. Angie felt it might be okay if Peggy broke her heart again, if Peggy left again, or if she was left behind when the agent was called away on another mission.

Angie opened her arms to Peggy once the red hat and the blue coat were hung on the stand by the door. She hugged the British woman tightly, enjoying Peggy’s company since she didn’t get to often. The past separation felt vaster now that they were together again. 

“So, have you come by for a late lunch or are you going to be in town for a while, English?” Angie asked, bracing herself in preparation for being disappointed again. She didn’t want to get her hopes up for more time with Peggy Carter than she was going to get here and now.

In the beginning, Angie had felt as though their relationship was the kind of a fairytale. Peggy had walked into the diner and from there; they had become fast friends, neighbors, and then roommates. Eventually, as in most real-life scenarios, the fairytale broke and Peggy had had to leave. Somehow Angie still felt to some small degree that they were meant to be. When her heart was hit by Peggy, it got hit hard, but Angie hoped all of this might be worth it one day.

“I’m supposed to be here for a month or two at the very least. I asked for as long a leave as possible so I could come back for a visit. I missed you too much.” Peggy admitted with a slightly embarrassed grin that took at least a year or two off of her face. Angie had once referred to it as girl-ish much to Peggy’s ire. She actually thought Peggy’s smile was quite beautiful. “I hope you won’t mind if I stick around.”

“Aww, Pegs, I would never turn down time with you. Your company is one of my most favorite things. Do you have anywhere to stay or would you like to come home with me tonight?” Angie asked with a quirk of her eyebrows that told Peggy she did not mean the offer as just as a place to stay. It was going to hurt even more now when Peggy had to leave, but Angie promised herself to enjoy their time together and leave the pain for another day.


End file.
